


All Of It by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fic on the KS Automated Archive, Injured Spock, M/M, Recovering Spock, Worried James T. Kir, Worried Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Inspired by a scene in Star Trek Beyond. Some Triumverate feels and promises.





	

  
All Of It by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

All Of It

This story contains some material that is inappropriate for readers under 13. This may include sexual situations, violence, language, or other mature content.  
[Continue](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6847&warning=2)  



End file.
